Newly weds
by Laila Horan
Summary: Tobias and Tris have been married a year now, and are starting their life together. They will face the challenges that all couples do, and a few challenges that dauntless go through. p.s. have not read the last two books, so please no spoilers. Also T for language, and minor adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, or the story. **

**AN-This is my first fanficion, and I hope you all like. please please please review. I am always wanting to improve.**

Bamb, bamb, bamb! " Hurry up! Damn! And you complain about how long I take." I yelled through the door at my husband, Tobias. The door opened and a tall, muscular figure stands before me grinning. " It's not funny!" I walked into the room and grab my brush and quickly run it through my hair, then swiftly put a few layers of mascara on. "You know that if I go to work without looking like I tried a little, Christina would drag my ass into the ladies room, and destroy me." I walked back to my bed were I left my gun. I picked it up.

" Babe, you look fine." I raised and eyebrow. " More than fine, you look hot, always." He corrected.

" I know but, I am going to talk to Eric about getting the apartment next to us, so we can have two bathrooms, cause honestly honey, you don't have very good aim." I said looking down at his, um, thing. "I am tired of cleaning the toilet." I said grinning, only half-joking. I started to walk to the door to leave grabbing my jacket by the door.

" How are you going to do that? You know that Eric rarely does that for anybody, especially you."

I turn to him, placed a bullet in place, and said, "It's called gentle persuasion, baby." With that I turned around and left.

I headed to the training quarters, thankful not to run into Christina, were I was to teach the new initiate's how to fight. This was day two. Tobias usually worked with me, but today he had a meeting with Eric, so I was alone with them.

"OK ladies!" I yelled, earning a few glares from the boys. "I want you all to grab three knives." I said pointing to a table. They all scramble around each other and grab the three knives. I watch and see a tall bulky boy shove a taller lanky one. "Hey, you! Come here!" I shout at him.

He looks at me and glares. His name is Cody. From abnegation. I can see he didn't belong there. Even though he dislikes me and wishes to kick my ass from the day we met, he walks over to me slowly. Probably because he knows I have the gun wedged between my back and my jeans. And I may or may not have shot a guys pinky yesterday. In my defense, he was strangling the guy he was fighting to death, and he would have killed him.

"What." Cody stood in front of me, him nearly 6 feet tall, and me only 5'2".

"No, not what, yes ma'am." I said sternly. "Go stand in front of the target right there." I said pointing with my head the target that I had stood in front of at one point.

"Drake, I want you to hit above his head, next to his right shoulder, and next to the inner calf." I said looking at the boy who was shoved by Cody. I heard the door open, and saw Tobias lean against the wall. He winked at me, earning a few jealous glares from the females. He didn't say anything, he knew the look on my face, the one that said I was in the middle of something.

"But, he doesn't know how to throw those things! He's erudite!" Cody looked panicked now. "He's probably never done anything physical before! Always had his head in books!"

"No he is not erudite anymore, he is either dauntless, or faction less. Besides..." I got right up to his face. "...what the hell are you doing shoving a person who you do not even know what they're capable of. He may be one of the worst fighters in history, or he may be the one who kills you in a fight."

The room was silent, so was Cody. Funny, he usually had a few snarky comments, especially to save his ego. I didn't have the patience for this today though, so I let it go.

"I want all of you to find a target, and try to hit near it." I yelled, and told Cody to watch himself and to get to throwing. I sighed, suddenly tired and hungry.

"You know, the Tris I know, doesn't usually back down that easily." Tobias said from behind me. I turned to him and he was smirking.

"Yeah, and the Four I know, is smart enough not question me." I snapped. As soon as a said it I realized I was being a bitch.

" What the hell is wrong with you!" He said a little loudly that people looked our way. " You have been like this for the last couple of weeks. You're sweet, then you snap. I am so frustrated. Are you mad at me?"

"So what, I am supposed to be happy go lucky all the time? Well guess what, sweety! I am not! I said and stormed out, thankful that it was lunch. God, I was so hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hi! I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who read the first chapter. The reviews are great! I love hearing people input. Here is the second chapter. Very fast. I do not have a regular writing schedule, but I will try to have a new chapter a few times a week. I Hope you all like this one. Please review! Lot's of love- Laila.**

I walk into the cafeteria seeing it already packed. Well shit, I think and head towards the store. I don't have time to deal with people's slowness today. At the store I grab two packs of m&m's, a small bag of chips, a fruit cup, and a pre-made sandwich. By the cashier, there were some flowers, so I grabbed the prettiest one's I saw, payed, and headed to the table I usually sat at. Tobias was already there, and looking around. When he saw me, he stood up and headed towards me. He kissed my cheek, as if to say 'it is ok, I know you didn't mean it.' We walked back to the table.

"Hey, what are the flowers for?" Uriah asked, as if he didn't know. People around here gossip so almost more than the candor's do. Almost.

"They're for my sweet loving husband, who I love so so much." I said giving him the Bambi eyes.

"You know usually, the men give the flowers in an argument." He whispers to me.

"Just take the damn flowers, and shut up." I said sitting down and opening up my goodies.

I can feel my friends stares, but I ignore them. By the time I finish my sandwich, my stomach feels like it is twisted up in knots.

"Oh, God! I think I ate to much!" I lean back and close my eyes. Then I smelled something, very sickly.

"Hey, Tris!" Christina said in a high pitched voice. Shut up, I thought. "What do you think of my new perfume?" I smelled more.

" I think that is the most God awf..." I couldn't finish, I bolted for the bathroom.

Sick, in the bathroom. Everyone saw. My students better not give me any shit for this, or they will be the ones standing in front of my target. I heard someone walk in, and I groaned.

"Jeez, I am glad to see you too." Chris said. She was holding a bag. I eyed it suspiciously. After that nasty perfume of hers, I didn't want to be anywhere near her right now. She looked at me hurt, as if she read my mind.

"What's in there?"

She bit her lip, and pulled out a few plastic wrapped objects. I looked closer. Pregnancy tests.

"You're pregnant!" I squealed.

"No dumb ass. You are. Or I think you are. When was your last period?"

I though a moment, then my eyes went wide. "It was supposed to be last week." I grabbed the tests, and started reading the instructions." Damn, they couldn't have made it easier?" I said.

"What's so hard, you pee on the stick, and wait five minutes." She rolled her eyes.

I ignored her and went into one of the bathroom stalls. "Why'd you get like five?"

"So you are absolutely sure."

We did the whole process, or I did the whole process while Christina chattered on about her plans with Will for the next week. They apparently were going to visit her parents. 15 minutes later, we stared at the sticks, eyes wide. 4 out 5 said positive. Christina was the first to squeal. Then I just had to join. Me, a mother. Oh dear lord. My child was screwed. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Babe! Is there anyone else in there with you?" Tobias peaked in, looking worried. I totally forgot about him. Jeez, he probably thought I was mad. Christina took that as her queue to go out. Tobias walked towards me, and noticed the sticks. His eyes widened. "Are those pregnancy tests?" I nod. "Do they say positive?"

Again I nod. "You know what that means?" I said smiling.

He grins, and put his arms around my waist. "A bigger apartment, with a lot of noise?"


	3. Chapter 3

Crash! My head snapped up. I instinctively grabbed for the blade hidden under my night dresser, and looked over at Tobias. He wasn't there. I stood up, and slowly walked into the hallway outside our bedroom. It was new a new a apartment. Considering the last one we had was made for one person, it didn't even have walls separating the "room" and the "kitchenette".

I peared around the corner into a now real kitchen, and saw Tobias picking up broken glass. I quickly placed the knife instead a pocket inside my silk night gown (Cristina's gift to me). I patted my now big stomach. I was 7 months pregnant, and already feeling useless. Every time I tried to do anything, Tobias, or somebody else would come quickly and do it for me. I feel like screaming at them "just because I am carrying a baby, does not mean I am any weaker. But I keep my mouth shut. Lately I have been going down to the training center and working out, at night though. Tobias wouldn't approve, but he doesn't know. He has been having tones of meeting with Eric, so he's been preoccupied.

Tobias looks up, but I know he knew I was there for a while, he just kept silent. "Hey, sorry to wake you. I was trying to put all this away." We had just gotten this apartment yesterday, and it was a wreck with boxes and baby stuff all over. My mother, the saint that she is, went shopping for clothes, and toys for the baby. She even bought the crib. Now it was time to decorate the room. Tobias and I agreed to have it painted tan, so our child can decide later on how she/he wants to express themselves.

"So you want to go stroller shopping today?" I asked, ignoring his apology. I looked at the pink high chair we got yesterday. Yes a girl, a mini Six, as Tobias put it. We found out a few months after we went to the doctor the first time.

"Well, honey, you know I have the meeting with Eric tomorrow. I can't miss that." He said looking down.

" You have been going to a lot of meetings lately. What are they about?" I asked.

"I can't really tell you."

I was silent for a moment. "I am your wife, why the hell not? I thought we agreed that we would be open and honest with each other when we got married." I paused. "It's not like I want to know for a bad reason, it's just I would like to know what one of the very few members of my family I have left is doing. What if you were to get hurt, or something... I can't take not knowing that you're ok." I was tense now.

"Babe, you know that I will always tell you if you needed to, but right now you don't."

I thought for a moment, looking into his eyes. "You better hope so, because if you end up hurt, I am going to kick your ass." He smiled,stood up and gave me a kiss.

"On the other hand, I do have an announcement."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Ok, here is the new chapter. I hope you guys love it. Please review! I will wait for at least 5 reviews to post a new chapter, so don't leave me hanging. I know, I am such an ass, but I really would love to know I am not writing to a bunch of computer robots, I need real humans please. Ok, That's all for today!**

**xoxo- Laila**

"Oh, yeah what's that?" I asked. He had now sat down on the new chairs we got yesterday. Well I got, while he ate the free candies the store was passing out, and saying: " yeah honey, those look good." Anyway I brought Christina for a second opinion. We picked out dark brown wood chairs with tan cushions. I sat down on his lap, and was surprised he didn't complain about my weight. I felt so huge these days. I mean, I actually had an ass for once. Tobias said it was cute, but I didn't like it. I didn't like the change, so that was why I had to keep up with my usual workouts.

"Well, you know how Eric keeps wanting me to take over his position, when he retires?" I nod, dreading the next part. It's not that I didn't want him to be a faction leader, it's just I barely saw him these days. What was going to happen when Eric was going to retire in less than a year. "Well he wants me to start working next week. Getting all the paper work done, and press conference."

I stood up. "What?" I yelled. "But, isn't he still in that spot? The baby isn't even born yet, and she won't even get to see you that much. I was hoping you would at least not have the job until she was a little older. What the hell is wrong with Eric?" I started muttering on and on about he was a douche bag, and other not very nice things.

Tobias was silent while I paced back and forth. I stopped and went to the refrigerator, grabbed a frozen Greek yogurt pop, and sat back down.

"He has arthritis. In his feet. He really can't walk that well. Haven't you noticed his limping." He said.

"Arthritis, seriously? Can't he use a wheel chair or something? Besides he's not that old, why does he have arthritis?''

"Well younger people can get it too, especially active people. And he just does not want to do this anymore." He paused. " I think he has depression, personally, but he doesn't talk much about his personal life." I thought about that a moment. It made sense. Eric was single, almost forty, had no family, he was basically alone. I now felt bad for him. Thinking all the thoughts I had about him. Maybe I was being selfish.

I sighed, finished my pop, and sat, facing him, on his lap. "Well I guess there is no way around this is there." He shook his head. "Well at least we finally have one damn sexy leader. All the other ones are a little bit unattractive to me."

"Oh, well that's good then. I was worried I would have some competition." He smiled and kissed me. We kissed hard, and long. It felt so good and so right being there, wrapped up in his arms. I almost didn't worry about our future. I have seen other leaders, and there spouse's. They were always so busy, yet so perfect looking. I didn't know how we would fit that box, being the very few abnegation to go to dauntless. But I knew, that somehow we would make it work.


End file.
